One Drunk Kiss 3
by blinkycat
Summary: After Kevin recover, he left the two love-bird alone until one day, he return to invite Crow to hang out leaving out Yusei. Crow accept and soon the two become best friend. Yusei think that Crow is still in love with Kevin and become distant toward the other. Kevin take this chance to take Crow away by convincing Crow that Yusei is cheating on him. What would Crow do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this story originally belong to animegirl1363, my senpai as you could say. Anyway thank to animegirl1363 for allowing to write her story. Kevin, an OC of **animegirl1363 doesn't belong to me, it belong to her**. As the tittle said, One Drunk Kiss '3', it mean this is the second sequel of the first One Drunk Kiss. If you want to know what happen in the first and second, you have to see it for yourself. Anyway, let begin. HAJIME!.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters and Yugioh 5D's.

**Warning; **Yaoi.

**Talk;**

"Blah" Normal talking

"_Blah_" Thought

**Sum;** After Kevin recover, he left the two love-bird alone until one day, he return to invite Crow to hang out leaving out Yusei. Crow accept and soon the two become best friend. Yusei think that Crow is still in love with Kevin and become distant toward the other. Kevin take this chance to take Crow away by convincing Crow that Yusei is cheating on him. What would Crow do? Who would he believe?

**One Drunk Kiss 3/Part Three**

**Chapter 1 : Return of the ****heart breaker**

* * *

><p>It's had been a couple of months since Kevin recover and left. To where, who knows and neither do I want to. Anyway, I'm trying my best to enjoy my life at the very moment. Well... there's no trying actually, I am enjoying my life at this very moment.<p>

I'm the happiest guy that could do anything! Me and Yusei are still together and not to mention our anniversary are near too. About a month, our anniversary will arrive and I hope the gift that I order would be finish by then too.

At the very moment, I'm cooking breakfast before Yusei wake up. A surprise breakfast as you could say but in the same time, I always make breakfast. I mean I'm the one who cook when Jack, Yusei and myself used to live together and when in the Team Satisfaction.

I place the omelettes on the table and just right in time, Yusei come down stair. Yusei give a peck on my cheek making me blush "Morning" and he sit down on the dining chair across me. I pout and mumble "Morning..." I sit down across Yusei.

I continue to pout "Don't treat me like that". Yusei chuckle as he took a bite from his breakfast "Like what? Like my wife?". I blush "Stop it will you!" It getting embarrassing!

Yusei recently being doing this but I don't know why. Just before I could take a bite of my omelette, the phone rang. I know that it's always for me because I'm the most reliable person at work. Yusei is a D-Wheel mechanic so people have to see him while me, I'm a Sector Security.

I pick up the phone. "Sir, there are sighting of Duel Gang at the abandon factory in Satellite" A female voice said, must be a woman who work at the call center. I nod "Right, right" She give me some information that they need some reinforcement because they had scatter around.

I told them that I'll be on my way and hang up. Yusei look at me, a frown on his face "Gotta go?" I nod, knowing there's no need to explain. I climb upstairs to change into my uniform.

After a few minutes, I quickly go downstairs and before I could put on my helmet, Yusei hug me. He kiss my forehead "Be careful, OK? and be sure to eat when you done, you weren't able to eat breakfast today..." I nod and put on my helmet and speed off.

* * *

><p>I soon arrive at the scene, many Sector Securities are chasing or Duelling with the Duel Gang. Seriously, why do they still form Duel Gang? Not only that they are illegal, there are no absolute reason to have one since there are no territory for anyone. Satellite had already been restore and people could live normally too.<p>

Ushio snap me from my thought "Oi, Crow! Hurry up and chase em'. You're the fastest around here!". I nod and dismount my bike, chasing the first member of Duel Gang that I see.

I chase him down into an alley and challenge him into a Duel which I win in just 5 turns. He is not that strong, either. I pull out a tri-fold handcuff from one of my pouch and cuff the Duel Gang member.

Soon another member appear, he flinch and realize he took the wrong turn. Before he could run, I challenge him to a Duel which I again win very easily. Soon more and more of the Duel Gang member appear which I soon realize that the alleyway I'm at is an escape lane which that first Duel Gang member had foolishly guide me.

Soon I caught about 15 members that line against the wall and I was right that they used this place as a escape lane. I call for the other Security to help me escort them all.

Them I felt shiver, for some reason I feel like someone behind him. I look at the corner of my eyes and I was right, there is someone there and holding a pipe, preparing to swing it on to my head. I shut my eyes, preparing for the impact but a loud grunt and punches was heard.

I open my eyes and see a familiar brunette... It's Kevin. He's back!

He had punch the light out of the Duel Gang. Wow, quite a work he did there. I pull out another handcuff and cuff the suspects. I turn to Kevin, his grey eyes stare at me, his-similar-to-mine-grey-eyes. He smile "Yo!"

I sigh "Hey" I look at his appearances. He still have the same spiky hairstyle, black combat boots, brown khaki pants, black short sleeve shirt and his signature fingerless knuckle gloves but a grey vest was add to his style.

He grin "Like what you see?" How cocky of him, thinking I still love him. "Nope" I replied blankly "Anyway, thank you for helping, good sir" I continue and see the other Security had arrive.

Ushio look at the beaten member and gave me a look which my eyes roll at Kevin. Ushio nod in understood and order the other to escort the suspects. He turn to Crow "Thanks for coming even though it was sudden. Anyway, I realize something". I tilt my head "What's that?" '_Is it a raise?_'. "You never take a break so I thought might as well give you a whole week off" Ushio continue '_Well, at least he doesn't give me extra works for now_'.

I thank Ushio and leave but I realize that Kevin is following me. I turn "What?". Kevin made a smile, a sad smile "Umm.. I know I did some things that hurt both you and Yusei... You think you can give me a chance to become friend..?". I sigh "Fine!".

He made a 'Yes!' as he pump his fist in the air but he stop and grin at me nervously "Can I hitch a ride?". How did he get here in the first place? I was about to reply until my stomach started to growl. I blush in embarrassment as Kevin laugh. He stop "How about I treat you for..." he check his watch "Brunch! I know a place in Satellite that is good".

* * *

><p>I thought that this was a bad idea but turn out it's a great idea. Kevin really have change too. He told me where he had been and what he was doing during the past months since his recovery.<p>

Because he have nowhere to live, he live at Martha and somehow he manage to get a job application for a Daycare teacher. He was able to get the job and he instantly love it. He keep talking about how cute are the children at the daycare and ask for some tips since he knew I used to take care of kids myself.

We talk and talk for hours at the small café until the café's closing time pulling us into reality. We made a plan to visit this place again for another hang out at 10. I guess people do change.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who's back?... [Untz] Back again... [Untz] Kevin's back! <strong>

**...Sorry, I didn't mean to do that but when I write the part when Kevin came in, that the first thing that came into my head. Anyway, all chapters would be written in someone POV so yo****u have to find out who. They're age is around 20-ish something so imagine however you like. Anyway, the Yugioh series end with Crow quitting his team to do something. So I think it obvious that Crow have to work at Sector Security. Besides, he's a former famous Duellist and if he goes around sending packages, people would just ask him AS a package.**

**If you are reading this **animegirl1363, I want you to tell me if there something that need to add or so****


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter. You better read this senpai!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters and Yugioh 5D's.

**Warning; **Yaoi.

**Talk;**

_Flashback_

"Blah" Normal talking

"_Blah_" Thought

**Sum;** After Kevin recover, he left the two love-bird alone until one day, he return to invite Crow to hang out leaving out Yusei. Crow accept and soon the two become best friend. Yusei think that Crow is still in love with Kevin and become distant toward the other. Kevin take this chance to take Crow away by convincing Crow that Yusei is cheating on him. What would Crow do? Who would he believe?

**One Drunk Kiss 3/Part Three**

**Chapter 2 : Couple conflict**

* * *

><p>I'm glad that we're still together. I did something I shouldn't in the past and I still regret it. I'm glad that Crow forgave me for what I did. I still love him if only that bastard just stay away! I swear he is stealing <em>my<em> Crow!

I'm glad that he have time to see me. I wonder if he still have feeling for me. I accidently lean into him once, near his face, he didn't flinch or anything. He instantly became angry by how close I am to his face, shouting as he push me away "I have a boyfriend!".

He storm off instantly. The next day he came to the usual café, apologizing to me for snapping at me yesterday. He had a fight with Yusei which he explain what had happen last yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>Crow had finally return home and found Yusei waiting for him. Yusei stand up from his chair "Crow where were you? I try to called you but you didn't pick and I gotten worried".<em>

_Crow quickly pull out his phone; 15 Missed Calls and 20 Unread Messages was sent from 9 in the morning. Right now it's already 7PM so Yusei might be worried that MUCh calls and messages._

_Crow look down "Sorry, Yusei. I guess I got carried away-" "It's alright but next time send a text or at least call, OK?" Yusei cut the other. Yusei pat the empty side of the sofa "Come on"_

_Crow sit down beside Yusei and lean into the other man. They enjoy the comfortable silences for a moment until Yusei pop up a question "What did you today until you didn't even realize that_ _I call or texts you?"._

_Crow simply reply "I was with Kevin". Yusei jump out of his seat, Crow who was leaning on the other end up falling on the sofa "What do you mean with Kevin? I thought you don't love him anymore!"_

_Crow sit up "I don't Yusei! We're just hanging out as friend that's all!". Yusei sigh and rub his temple "How did you end up meeting again?"_

_Crow told Yusei how he met Kevin and how he end up spending to much time with the brunette. Yusei stare at Crow "Crow... Is it a good idea to be with Kevin... I mean, he might hurt you!"._

_Crow protest "Kevin won't do that! Besides, he a change man now!" 'I'm sure of it...'. Yusei protest the other "He might try to tear us apart!"_

_Crow shout at the other, a tick mark appear on his forehead "He is not! I told that I no longer interest in him and I love you!"._

_The two continue to argue until it was late. The two went to their OWN room instead of sharing, to get some sleep._

* * *

><p>I'm surprise by this. They fought because of me?...<p>

PERFECT

I invite him for lunch and we talk like we usually do. I compliment him in some situation making the other fluster.

The next day, we did the same until we know when to meet and where to meet.

We became close but not as close as I hope. Yusei been a little bit distant to Crow and Crow seem to ponder about it too.

He then ask me "You think he lost interest in me? or maybe because of the fight? Oh sweet Crimson Dragon, please don't tell me it's my fault that he became like this!" He started to cry.

I secretly grin at the sight and make my best nervous look as I look around to see if the Yusei is around. Nope, he isn't here (Of course!). I pat Crow shoulder "I... I don't know how to say this but I saw Yusei and Akiza together once...".

Crow made a sniff "Yeah... so?". I 'gulp' "Well... at that time they were kissing..." Crow started to cry harder and I comfort the other "I'm sorry Crow, I should told you sooner maybe it wouldn't end up like this. I should tell you that Yusei was cheating on you..."

He hug me "I-it's OK. I would instantly broke down if you told me earlier...". I hug him back, a grin was on my face; Phase 1 - Complete!

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei cheat on Crow?! Find out in the next chapter!<strong>

**(Surprisingly this is the shortest chapter too)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days after the last chapter, in other word... read the story**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters and Yugioh 5D's.

**Warning; **Yaoi and alcohol

**Talk;**

_Flashback_

"Blah" Normal talking

"_Blah_" Thought

**Sum;** After Kevin recover, he left the two love-bird alone until one day, he return to invite Crow to hang out leaving out Yusei. Crow accept and soon the two become best friend. Yusei think that Crow is still in love with Kevin and become distant toward the other. Kevin take this chance to take Crow away by convincing Crow that Yusei is cheating on him. What would Crow do? Who would he believe?

**One Drunk Kiss 3/Part Three**

**Chapter 3 : Helping Yusei**

* * *

><p>I sigh as I stare at the coffee in my hand. I had called the others to help with my situation. The former Signer look at me. I know I look terrible, my hair is a mess, there's bag in my eyes due to lack sleep and my clothes are wrinkled.<p>

Aki ask me "What happen, Yusei?" 'Last time I see you is when you ask me about-'. Ruka (Luna/Luca) continue the woman "You never called us or anything since we separate. Where's Crow?". Rua (Leo/Lua) realize what his sister had said "Yeah, the last time I see him is when he gave his position in his D-Wheel Team".

Jack simply state "You didn't know? Crow and Yusei are dating". The girl eyes sparkle while Rua eyes widen but he smile at me "Congrat" they say to me.

I mumble "Change that to were, Jack". Jack pull of his shade "What?" "We broke up... Something happen...". Aki comfort me "I'm sorry, Yusei but why would Crow broke up with you? You're a great guy!" The other including Jack agreed.

I sip my coffee, bitter and black "He thought that I was cheating on him since I ignore for more than a week" "Even at home?" Rua ask. I nod "I guess I gotten myself to busy and made Crow suspicious. He said I was cheating him with you Aki" Aki look shock.

Aki was actually with Kiryu and the two was happy with each other too. She doesn't mind Nico and West, she treat them like her own children. Aki look at me "Why would think of that?".

I scream as I slam my head on the table repeatedly, "I-DON'T-KNOW-DAMNNIT!". For the rest of the day they spent on comforting me and ponder on why Crow would think of that. I wonder what Crow doing right now. He didn't move out but I think he might, soon.

* * *

><p>I watch as Yusei gulp down another shot. I thought he would feel better if we went for a little drink and turn out I'm wrong. He probably drunk by how much shots he drank.<p>

He complain/mumble that Crow is now dating someone else. I ask him "Who? How he manage to find someone else in just a short time?". Yusei look at me, his face scrunch up disgust as he answer my question "KEVIN!"

I raise an eyebrow "Kevin?" I already heard of the story where Crow got punch and stuff and then when the two temporary have a love triangle. Yusei already told me story before he gotten drunk.

Yusei slur "He~ came from nowhere! I don't even know how they end up like that~" He groan as he stare at the glass in his hand.

I look around trying to find/think another subject to talk about and then Yusei said "Maybe he *hic* saw me with Aki~?" I turn to his red face.

"What?" I said in shock, did he really? He then pull out a box and he open to reveal a silve engagement ring "I want to marry Crow but..." Yusei slur.

Oh, I see now... Crow probably thought the two were dating when he saw Aki and Yusei are together. He probably had ask Aki to help him choose the ring.

Yusei ask for another shots but I stop the bartender from giving him more. I pull Yusei from his stool "Come on... That enough. We just need to straighten the fact that Aki and you aren't dating".

I wait for a reply but when I receive none, I turn to Yusei... He was sleeping... Oh well, I slung his arm over my shoulder and carry him to my car.

Putting him in the passenger seat, I sit down on the driver seat and drive to Yusei's apartment... He seriously need to move out from Zora's and find a house at least.

* * *

><p>I enter Yusei's apartment and saw him on the sofa, still sleeping. I heard that he got drunk last night. Geeze,that guy over did it, huh? I sigh and enter the kitchen.<p>

I grab a ice pack from the fridge and went back to the living room. I place it on Yusei's head which he didn't startle by. I grab the blanket placed on the sofa's arm and drape it on Yusei.

I go back to the kitchen to make some breakfast since Crow isn't around. I wonder where he had gone too. Oh well, might as well make something simple.

I make toast and egg and cup of coffee and water for Yusei, all place on a wooden tray. This might help with the hangover when he wake up. I hear groaning in the living room. Well somebody is awake. I carry the tray to the living room.

I see Yusei sitting up as he clung on the ice pack onto his head. He see me and force a smile on his face. I place the tray of food on the table "Here drink some water. It's will help with the hangover"

He mumble a thank before grabbing the glass of water and gulping it down. I sit down beside him "Me and the other had agree on something".

Yusei look at me "On what?". I simply state "To help you get Crow back. We think that Crow just misunderstood about the cheating thing, you know".

Yusei was silent at first and after a while, he nod "OK, I'll try and help too... If I can".

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, mission:Get Crow Back has begun!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters and Yugioh 5D's.

**Warning; **Yaoi, mention of sex and vielonces

**Talk;**

"Blah" Normal talking

"_Blah_" Thought

**Sum;** After Kevin recover, he left the two love-bird alone until one day, he return to invite Crow to hang out leaving out Yusei. Crow accept and soon the two become best friend. Yusei think that Crow is still in love with Kevin and become distant toward the other. Kevin take this chance to take Crow away by convincing Crow that Yusei is cheating on him. What would Crow do? Who would he believe?

**One Drunk Kiss 3/Part Three**

**Chapter 4 : The truth**

* * *

><p>I watch Crow and Kevin go on a date. Kevin seem happy but Crow however isn't. The two was walking down the road, hand in hand with Kevin guiding the way to a cafe that Yusei had mentioned where Crow and Kevin usually hang out.<p>

Kevin seem the one who talk more while Crow was just nodding as he stir his drink with the straw, he doesn't seem to care what the other seem to be talking about either.

I continue spy on them, hiding behind the newspaper I bought. Kevin hardly realizes Crow's look when he hug him, touch him or kiss him. Yes, kiss but Crow quickly push the other away which I grin.

It's seem Crow still love Yusei even though they broke up.

* * *

><p>After an hour, Kevin and Crow finally finish their date. I bet Crow is bored as hell listening to Kevin talking for a whole day.<p>

I chuckle I expect Crow be the one who talk a lot... like a girl but it's seem that the table had been flip when Kevin is around.

I beckon Rua to follow, I walk toward the cafe. I enter the cafe and greet Crow "Crow! Long time since we seen you!".

He was startle at first when he saw us but he smile "Hey! Look at you, all grown up to a beautiful woman" He compliment me. He then turn to Rua "Heard you won another tournament. Was it hard? How's my team?".

Rua grin "Eh, it was easy. Your team miss ya'! We were thinking that we should let you Duel too in the next tournament. You know, like a reunion of sort?".

Crow place his thumb and index finger on his chin, thinking "Maybe I can or maybe I can't. I got some... problem". We slightly frown, making sure Crow didn't see it.

I started to pretend "I heard you and Yusei are dating, is it true?". He frown "Not any more. He cheated on me with Aki".

Rua follow the role "Eh, Yusei? Cheated on you? How did you knew?" He ask.

Crow sigh "Kevin, my _boyfriend-"_ he said slowly "He saw them...". We look at each other before I ask Crow again "Are you sure he is cheating on you? I mean those two might be just hanging out"

Crow place his head on his arm, using it as a pillow "Kevin said the two kiss". Kevin told Crow that they kiss? The two was shopping for ring! There was only pointing and opinions during that time.

Me and Rua spent the whole day comforting Crow who end up crying at that spot after we try to convince Crow that Kevin might be lying. He is confuse and doesn't even know who to believe or what to believe.

* * *

><p>I hold Aki hand as we saw Kevin across the street. We walk toward him and he notice us instantly. He made a smile, a fake one that is. I know he is faking by how his teeth is showing, he had force it.<p>

He notice our entwined hands "Oh, are you two dating? I thought you were with Yusei" He ask Aki, obviously calling her a whore in my hearing.

I growl at the brunette "Why did you lie about Aki and Yusei?!". He smirk "I saw those two together and I thought of one thing 'Oh, Yusei is cheating on Crow!'. A perfect plan to separate those two. So lying about that asshole dating that bitch work especially with Yusei ignoring Crow which made emotional".

Aki gasp while I glare at him for what he had said. He sigh and shrug "Crow was originally mine actually. I had his first kiss and all".

Another voice speak "Yeah just a kiss but did you have me in bed?". I blush at that statement and turn to see Crow, cracking his knuckle. Kevin instantly became scare, knowing what is Crow capable of.

Crow may be small but he know everyone weak spot in just one glance. Within seconds, Kevin was on his knee begging for mercy. But Crow didn't listen instead he slam his foot on Kevin's head making him kiss the ground.

Ouch! That what _he_ said. Crow force the other to stand up and punch him in the gut. He then grab Kevin around his waist and then, he bend his back making Kevin slam down on the ground, hard.

Kevin end up fainting at that spot. Aki was speechless while I end up laughing loudly "It's been a while since you do that but isn't that kind of harsh". Crow growl and point at Kevin "If only said victim isn't the one who ruin my relationship, twice!".

Aki shook from her shock and smile "Well, I think I can take care of Kevin. Crow, I think you have another job to do...". Crow realize this and run away quickly.

I turn to Aki and she smile, knowing what going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the last chapter so senpai please don't wait to long...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter and all credit belong to my senpai, animegirl1363 who approve the plot and such.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters and Yugioh 5D's.

**Warning; **Yaoi.

**Talk;**

_Flashback_

"Blah" Normal talking

"_Blah_" Thought

**Sum;** After Kevin recover, he left the two love-bird alone until one day, he return to invite Crow to hang out leaving out Yusei. Crow accept and soon the two become best friend. Yusei think that Crow is still in love with Kevin and become distant toward the other. Kevin take this chance to take Crow away by convincing Crow that Yusei is cheating on him. What would Crow do? Who would he believe?

**One Drunk Kiss 3/Part Three**

**Final Chapter : A Happy Ending**

* * *

><p>'<em>I <em>_don't know if I'm ready for this!_' The thought rang into my head as I hug my knees. I was wearing a white wedding dress, my hair was pull down and I'm wearing a long veil.

A knock was heard and Aki poke her head in "Crow? Are you OK?". I sob "NO!". Aki chuckle and enter the room, sitting down beside me "I know how you feel so don't worry, OK" She fix her bang revealing he engagement ring. That's right, she was married to Kiryu just a month ago too.

I turn to her "What if I step on the dress? or the veil? What if I can't say anything? What should I do?!" I ramble on and on. Aki hush me and pat my shoulder "Don't worry... You have to trust yourself. This is YOUR day! Forget about everything and follow your heart".

I nod and stand up, fixing the dress as I did so. Aki hum "You look pretty Crow, I see why Yusei want to do this in European instead of traditional Japanese way" I blush and she guide me to the entrance.

She fix the veil on my head "Just wait for the music and then enter, OK?" I nod, memorizing it. I smile as I remember Yusei proposal.

* * *

><p><em>I knock the door of our apartment, I may have the key but I don't think I could enter and apologize...<em>

_Yusei open the door which I enter and hug him tightly "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listen to you! Kevin trick me and I can't believe I trust him!" I continue to apologize._

_Then Yusei wrap his arm around me, hugging me. We both drop on to out knees, I cry and I cry apologizing to my (former?) lover. I look up and notice Yusei is also crying._

_He also apologize "I didn't mean to ignore you. It's just..." I didn't wait. I connect my lip with him "I love you" I pull away, panting. He hug me "Love you too". We stay like that until Yusei realize we were sitting at the garage entrance and pull me in._

_He guide me to the kitchen and I saw a chocolate cake place on the table with icing writing that said 'I love you at the very first sight'. I look at Yusei "Are you celebrating our anniversary alone?"_

_Yusei look down. I smile "Well, we are together now... You don't have to celebrate it alone" Yusei look up and smile._

_After sharing a slice of cake, we went to the living room and watch some TV. Then I remember something. I stand up from the sofa and walk to my room leaving a confuse Yusei._

_I grab a wrapped box on my desk and quickly went to the living room. I then held out the gift "Here! I want to give you this for our anniversary". He hesitantly took it, surprise by the sudden gift since we usually celebrate by eating dinner and watch movie._

_He pull off the wrapper carefully to see a box which he open it to find a locket; a silver heart locket that have floral design which also have a silver wing charm. He open it to see the picture of him and me hugging while the other side had a writing ;'I love you and I'm glad that we met'._

_He smile and thank me before wearing it. He then told me that he also have something for me which gotten me curious as he told me stand and close my eyes._

_He told me to open my eyes and saw him kneeling on one knee, a ring pull out; a simple silver ring with a diamond decorate it. It was beautiful! Yusei pop the question "Will you marry me?"_

_I squeal "Yes!"_

* * *

><p>I smile as I answer "I do!" "Then I announce man and husband!" Everyone clap and cheer. Me and Yusei run out of the church, to Yusei's new car. Before entering, I threw the flower in my arm which land on Carly who was standing beside Jack.<p>

The two blush as other clap. Yusei start the engine and drove off. To where? I don't know. I don't care where our honeymoon is as long I'm with Yusei.

We stop at a house. I exit the car, my veil had been taken off and ask Yusei "Where are we?". Yusei smile "Remember when I ignore you? This is why. I furnished it and everything since my job seem to be helping with my saving" He lift me bridal style.

He carry me inside "Let's go!" I blush in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>The End... Should I change the rating since I mention about sex...<strong>

**Pls tell me senpai!**


End file.
